Anomaly
by Draxen Exilion Claw
Summary: Robin wakes up with no memory, but not alone. Chrom finds Robin and a figure known as Draxen. Neither remembered anything about themselves, except Draxen knows are things he has learned, and that he has been in a war before. What causes Draxen to suddenly appear with Robin? They'll discover as they journey with the Shepherds to defeat the oncoming threat.(Robin/Lucina)(OC/Cordelia)
1. The Verge of History

Hello All! I know you probably wanted chapter 5 instead, but after some time thinking, making timelines, drawing up special events and working on my own skill in writing, I have decided to rewrite the current chapters, and possibly add/remove things, and change many more things. I will also be writing off of my own understanding of the characters, and less of direct quotes or actions from the game. I will hopefully update chapter 2 sometime this week.

* * *

"Chrom...we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I...I dunno…"

The man with stark white hair awoke with his head pounding, when he managed to open his eyes he saw a young man with blue hair and armor on, at his side was a young blonde girl in a yellow dress.

"I see you're awake now," the blue haired man noted.

"Hey there," the blonde girl greets softly.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," the blue haired man joked. He then outstretched his hand, "Here, give me your hand."

The white haired man lifted his hand and grabbed the blue haired man's hand, who returned the grip and pulled him up to his feet.

"You all right?" the man asked.

"Er, y-yeah" the now standing man managed to get out, "T-Thank you… Chrom," as he spoke, he immediately wondered how he knew that. Wait… did it have to deal with that weird dream he had…? If so… who was that guy they were fighting? And what happened after that odd blast towards the older image of the young man in front of him?

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, not really… it's strange…" the unknown man tried to explain, running his fingers through his white hair, "Your name, it just… came to me…"

"...Hmm," Chrom said, "how curious." Chrom paused, "Tell me, why were you two knocked out on the ground?" he asked. This caused the recently awake man to get confused, two? What did he mean? He turned and understood what Chrom meant, but not why.

A few feet away from the man in the purple coat lay a young man face first, with jet black hair, a light grey longcoat, and a sword sheathed at the man's left hip. Now that he noticed, the now awake man also observed a longsword sheathed at Chrom's hilt, and a man with brown hair in large blue/silver armor mounted on a horse stood a foot or tow behind Chrom.

"I...I don't know...I don't remember him at all…"

"Could you at least tell us your name, and what brings you here?"

"My name is…" he looked down, "Er…" Under the strain of trying to remember something he should have known like second nature, the brown eyed and white haired man grasped his head in pain, "Gah! I don't know!"

Chrom tilted his head slightly in confusion, "...you don't know you're own name?" he asked unsure. The unknown man shook his head, with a scowl of self appointed frustration upon his face.

"I'm afraid not, it's rather vexing…" he apologized, "All I remember is the strangest dream of a fight that you and I were involved in, and even that is extremely murky…"

The young girl interjected at that moment, "Hey! Isn't this called amnesia?"

Behind the two, the heavily armor clad man scoffed, "Unlikely, that's nothing but a load of pegasi dung. Nothing this man has spoken made any sense, no memories, yet knows the name of milord, and remembers a dream of fighting. This is utter nonsense!"

Chrom ran a hand through his lapis hair as he turned to the other two, "Well… it's certainly something I've never heard of before…" he turned back to the unnamed man, "do you have any idea of… well… anything?"

The confused man shook his head, "I'm afraid not, but I might get an idea if- " Robin was cut off by a groan. The man in blue and silver armor unmounted his steed and walked over to the man with black hair, who was getting to his knees.

"Uhh...what the? Where am I?" the black haired man asked, the blue and silver armored offered a hand silently, which the black haired man took graciously, "Thank you…?" he trailed off. "Frederick," the man in blue and silver armored introduced stiffly. Thank you Frederick."

"Glad to see your also awake," Chrom said to the unknown man.

"Thanks, but… wait… aren't you Chrom?" The second unnamed man asked.

"Funny, this man said my name as well when he woke up, do you know your name at least?" Chrom asked.

The man nodded and bowed, "Yes milord, I am Vice Commander Draxen Claw of Regna Ferox's East Army, would you perhaps indulge to me as where on earth I am?"

Chrom nodded, "Nice to meet you Vice Commander Draxen, and as for where you two are,-" he pointed to Draxen and the first unnamed man "-you are in Ylisse." Draxen gained a shocked expression while the confused man only got… well… more confused, "Ylisse?"

"Yeah!" the young girl exclaimed, "Do either of you know about it?"

"I do indeed know it Lady Lissa," the violet eyed commander affirmed immediately. The unnamed man, on the other hand, had no clue still.

"I… er… don't…"

The girl, now identified as Lissa, gave a comforting expression, "Sorry, I completely forgot about your amnesia!" she giggled at that, "I just realized how ironic that sounds!"

"I repeat, it's a load of pegasus dung," Frederick stated firmly, unbelieving of the white haired man in front of him, "at least Draxen remembers his name, besides, how is it we're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

Draxen looked around, and was muttering to himself.

"B-but it's the truth!" the now worried and unnamed man protested, Frederick stayed stone-faced.

Chrom sighed, "What if it IS true Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused, what sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution," Frederick advised wisely, " 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom nodded, "Right then-we'll take him back to town and sort this out there" Frederick nodded at Chrom's decision.

The unknown man, however stepped back a bit in panic, "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" Chrom chuckled.

"You do," Draxen suddenly said, making everyone look at him, "But would your say be wise? You aren't the only one here who has no clue what's going on."

Chrom nodded, "We will not harm you, we just wish to see if we can understand what is going on." The unnamed sighed at this, "Alright then"

"If it is all right, may I accompany you?" the violet eyed commander requested.

Chrom nodded, and with that, the five began walking, or in Frederick's case, got back on his armored horse and galloped alongside the group.

* * *

"Chrom?" The brown eyed man asked, making the group stop.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Where are we again?"

"Ylisse," Chrom informed him. Which appeared to have made Draxen put on an expression of deep thought again.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Robin asked once more, to make sure he heard correctly. Frederick scoffed at that, "You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick barked out a laugh, "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

Chrom sighed, apparently used to Frederick's sarcasm and wariness, "Frederick, please." Chrom turned to Robin, "This land-" Draxen suddenly cut him off.

"Ylisse, or the Halidom of Ylisse, is the large country that takes up one third of the Eastern Continent, which is also occupied by Plegia and Regna Ferox" Draxen informed him, "The ruler, whose name is Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

Chrom nodded, "What Draxen said is true," he suddenly paused, "I just realized we never really introduced ourselves, my name is Chrom, but you already knew that" he said looking towards the unnamed man for that last part.

"The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa." Chrom gestured to the young girl beside him.

Lissa pouted, "I am NOT delicate!" she turned her head away, "Hmph!" after a second she smiled and turned to the two unknowns, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes" she teased, making Draxen chuckle a bit.

"But you're lucky the Shepherds found you" Lissa told them, "Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" the amnesiac looked at them confused, "You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

Chrom smiled lightly, "Heh, it's a tough job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." he said, pointing his thumb at said armored man behind him.

Frederick bowed a bit, "It is a title I shall wear with pride" He stiffened slightly, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution, I have every wish to trust you strangers, but my station mandates otherwise.

"I understand, sir, I would do no less myself," the unnamed man told him.

"I understand as well," Draxen commented, "Caution is one's best defense." Frederick nodded at that.

"My name is Robin," the now identified man replied, surprising himself along with everyone else, "...I just remembered that," he said, "How odd. I suppose that's on mystery solved"

"And my name is Draxen, and as I stated previously, I am the Vice Commander of Regna Ferox's East Army," Draxen said, not sure if they remembered his name.

"I do remember you saying that, but what in Naga's name is the Vice Commander of Regna Ferox's East Army doing in the field unconscious?"

"That is a question I would love to have an answer to," the black haired Commander commented dryly, "Along with the answers to out enigmatic friend here." He gestured to Robin who flushed with embarrassment.

Chrom put on a thoughtful look, "Now that I think about it, Robin is definitely a foreign name…" he waved it off, "Ah let's put that aside for now, we can discuss it later-"

"Chrom look! The town!" Lissa cried suddenly, pointing ahead of them. The other four turned to see with smoke rising from places throughout it.

"Damn it!" Chrom swore, "The town is ablaze! Those cursed brigands, no doubt…" he turned his head back swiftly, "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" he called. Frederick hesitated, "Milord, what about Robin and Draxen?"

"Pardon my bluntness," the latter in question growled, "but like hell you're leaving me behind. I have my weapons and my head, I'm going to help." Chrom nodded, and when Frederick restated his question about Robin, Chrom sighed in frustration.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom shouted, wanting to get to the town fast, Frederick nodded, "Aptly put, milord" Lissa stomped her foot, "Let's go already!" and with that, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Draxen ran off.

"But what about-?" Robin tried to say, but cut himself off with a sigh

Wondering where his sudden moral standings, on not allowing someone to die if he can help it, came from, he took off to catch up with the other four.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried, seeing the brigands strewn about the city, pillaging shops, killing men, and assaulting women.

Chrom snarled at the sights, stopping his running and getting behind a fruit stand in the plaza, where the majority of brigands were, "Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

"You got that right, Blajiar shall see their deaths personally," Draxen grinned maliciously, the thought of battle making his Feroxion bloodlust come to light.

"Wait!" Robin cried as he ran over to them.

"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked.

I don't know where it came from, but I couldn't just let people die if I could do something!" Robin explained. "I know I'm armed and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me," Robin added.

"I am certainly not going to deny your help, after all, there is strength in numbers, so we need to stay close!" Chrom told them.

"All right then, Chrom, I need you to go over to that stand over there, Lissa, you're a healer right? Stay behind him," Robin suddenly ordered.

"What?" Chrom asked, confused with what's happening, along with Lissa.

"Don't ask, I have a plan!" Robin assured. Chrom hesitated, then nodded, "Alright then, let's go, follow his orders Frederick."

"Are you sure milord?" Frederick asked, skeptical of Robin. Chrom nodded, "Yes," and then went over with Lissa to where he was told to go.

"Draxen, can you attack the myrmidon by the stand?" he nodded, and drew his sword, it was something Robin had ever seen, at least, he thought he had never seen. It was a scimitar with a black interior and blue edge, it's hilt was silver and had a blue handle.

Draxen swiftly ran towards his target, who noticed and blocked his first attack. Other bandits heard the cash and began to move towards him.

"Frederick, guard Draxen, if anyone gets too close, take them out," Frederick nodded and went around to be a block in the bandits' path towards Draxen.

Draxen, who had swiftly killed the swordsman with a slash through the ribs, had backed up a bit, and unknowingly into the range of a mage, who began to cast a spell. Robin ran forward and pulled out a yellow tome and uttered a few words. A small bolt of lightning shot from his fingertips and struck the mage, putting him off balance.

"Chrom! You and Lissa flank them now that they're all gathered here!" Robin ordered, things going exactly as he planned. He was still wondering where all this tactical knowledge came from, but let it come freely if it meant saving people.

"Robin!" Frederick and Draxen exclaimed at the same time, as a fighter got too close to him and prepared to strike. Robin swiftly took out his bronze sword and blocked his attack, the fighter attempted to strike again, but was killed by a burst of dark energy.

Robin turned to see Draxen holding off another fighter with his scimitar, but in his free hand was a purple tome. "A hand here would be nice!" Chrom called. Robin turned towards Draxen, "Draxen, you and Frederick will take the center, I'll go help Chrom and Lissa"

Draxen nodded, "Alright then, don't die"

Robin nodded, and ran off towards Chrom and Lissa. When he got to where they were, a large man with a throwing axe was in front of them, with Lissa healing Chrom up a bit, there was a moderate cut on his left arm.

"We can't get any closer!" Lissa told him.

"Hahaha! Another sheep coming to be slaughtered? Hah! My name is Garrick, and I shall be the one to end your life!" Garrick lunged forward, bringing his axe down with the intent of slicing Robin's head open, but Robin swiftly put his sword up in a block just in time.

"You won't be killing anymore!" Robin shouted as he cast a lightning bolt at the bandit leader.

"Magic?" He growled. He charged once more at Robin, but was not fast enough as the amnesiac easily dodged and slashed, but it still wasn't enough, for the axe wielding brute turned away from where Robin originally was in front of Chrom and Lissa, and to where he was now, behind Garrick.

"Chrom, let's finish this!" Robin shouted, "Right!" Chrom replied, as Chrom got up and charged Garrick with Falchion.

"Huh!?" Garrick didn't expect that, since he thought Chrom was still injured from a simple axe wound. Unfortunately for the bandit, his last words were 'Huh!?' since Robin fired another lightning bolt and Chrom pierced his chest.

Garrick fell with a thump.

Draxen and Frederick came over after that, their enemies having fallen to them as well.

"Well, that's the end of that" Robin stated.

Lissa sighed in relief, "Lucky for the town, we were close by" she then stared at Robin with awe in her eyes, "But holy wow Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Apparently remember anything," Draxen commented, which caused Chrom, Lissa, and Robin to laugh.

"Aside from his humour," Frederick began, "I must admit Draxen did exceedingly well on the battlefield, he appears to have skill with his blade and proficiency for dark magic as well," Draxen nodded.

"Well you two are certainly no helpless victims, that much is sure," Chrom said, "especially you Draxen, it's rare to see Frederick impressed."

"Ahem," Frederick coughed, "Anyways, perhaps now you might even be capable of an explanation for you two came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick, and I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me," Robin said, "but please believe me, I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough" Chrom stated firmly.

"And your mind, milord?" Frederick asked, "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's, and since he's here, Draxen's talents." Chrom explained, "We have countless brigands and a certain unruly neighbor, all looking to stain our soil red. Would you really lose us an able tactician, and a powerful magic swordsman?" Chrom asked rhetorically. "Besides, I believe his story, as odd as it might be" he finished.

"Th-thank you, Chrom" Robin managed to get out, grateful for Chrom standing up to him.

"Indeed, I am grateful for your defense about my sudden appearance, and for your information, my class is that of a Warlock."

"I've never heard of a warlock before!" Lissa exclaimed in awe of Draxen.

"So how about it?" Chrom asked, "Will you join us Robin? Draxen?"

Robin bowed, "I would be honored"

Draxen nodded, "Gladly, Lord Chrom."

Chrom smiled, "Then, welcome to the Shepherds, you two!"

The now five Shepherds stood by the plaza, watching as it was fixed up.

"Did you notice, milord?" Frederick asked Chrom, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" asked Robin.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor" Chrom explains, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war,"

Lissa sighed sadly, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Draxen snarled, "I hate men who live for nothing more than conquest and war, a little fighting is good, as long as it isn't lethal, but murder for fun is too far."

"Do not forget, they have us milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick reminder Lissa, "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement," Draxen nodded at that, "Sage advice Frederick, sage advice" Frederick nodded at Draxen recognition of his words.

"I know, I know…" Lissa sighed, then turned cheerful, "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

A villager came up to them, "Milord, please! You must stay the night!" he offered, "we are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" Frederick began, "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol"

Lissa, on the other hand, was thinking something else, "Dark meat for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" she realized what Frederick had said, "Wait, we aren't staying?!" she exclaimed, "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" she whined, as the villager made his way back, shoulders sagging slightly as his offer was turned down.

Frederick turned, "When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like" he smiled, "I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

Draxen chuckled lightly.

Lissa sighed, "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Robin grimaced, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there," Robin commented to Chrom. Lissa overheard and groaned, "Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of others!"

Chrom chuckled, "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." he told Robin.

"Even then, I'm not sure you want to see him smile, it's creepy" Draxen commented with a slight shudder.

"Duly noted" Robin said.

Ahem* Frederick cleared his throat, "You do realize I AM still present?" Chrom smiled.

"Oh, we realize," Chrom said, causing all but Frederick to laugh lightly.

Frederick sighed, "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

Chrom waved his hand lightly, "All right, all right" he turned to Robin, "Ready to go Robin? The capital isn't far" Robin nodded.

And with that the five Shepherds began their journey to Ylisstol.

* * *

If you're curious about Draxen, Here's a mock profile:

Name: Draxen, A young veteran with no idea how he ended up in Ylisse.

Class: Warlock, A dark mage skilled with a sword, high STR and MAG, but low HP and LCK

LV: 2  
HP: 16  
STR: 9+2  
MAG: 9  
SPD: 7  
SKL: 7  
LCK: 0  
DEF: 7  
RES: 7

Equipment:

Blajiar MT:9 HIT: 90 AVO: 10 A weapon with dubious origins. Draxen only.

Nosferatu

Dark Increase - Enhances sword strikes with dark magic. 2 Strength


	2. Unwelcome Change

The five Shepherds have been walking for some time since departing Southtown, and the sun had began to hide away under the horizon. Robin was talking with Chrom and Lissa, wanting to know more about its history, while Draxen and Frederick remained quiet, that is until…

"You seem to have a vast amount of knowledge when it comes to combat, Draxen" Frederick said from atop his horse, causing Draxen to glance his way.

"Of course I do, I didn't get to be Vice Commander by doing nothing..

"I apologize, I meant that you seem to have an abnormal affinity for fighting to the death, for someone as young as you." Frederick asked him. Draxen chuckled.

"You do realize that were probably close to the same age, and we're both in the army."

Frederick stared hard at Draxen, "How did you know I was in the army? I never said anything about that."

The man in the grey longcoat smirked, "You think I didn't notice the style of army o\you wear? It's the kind the Ylissean Royal Army gives to Great Knights."

"Hmm… you really are an enigma when it comes to your talents…"

With that odd comment, Frederick rode away from the violet eyed man, leaving him in a state of confusion. A state he was soon brought out of.

"Hey, Draxen?" a male voice said, the warlock turned to see Chrom walking next to him.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"What is that sword?" the blue haired lord asked, "I have never seen anything like it…" Draxen unsheathed it slowly, allowing it to be seen in full. "It's name is Blajiar, it is a type of blade called a scimitar," Chrom nodded slowly, "Scimitar...I've heard of such swords from tales of the Hero-King Marth."

"Correct" Draxen affirmed, Chrom's knowledge, "I believe this was from…" Draxen frowned.

"What is it?"

"I remember my father gave it to me, as a passing heirloom… but now that I think about its origins… I find that I have no clue…" Draxen frowned as he began concentrating, "It is rather vexing."

Chrom put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't strain yourself, you don't know if something could come up in front of you, and it would be embarrassing if you ran into a tree."

The Vice Commander gave Chrom an amused expression. "Perhaps our minds are more suited to fighting than thinking of history."

Chrom chuckled as he removed his hand, and the two began discussing battles they've been in.

* * *

Robin was talking with Frederick and Draxen about weapons, when Lissa whined.

"I told you-it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained, "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around crawl all over and bite you when-" she stopped complaining suddenly as one of these 'bugs' flew into her mouth.

"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech!" she managed to unsuccessfully spit it out.

Chrom chuckled, "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardships build character, wanna help me gather firewood?" he asked, much to the amusement of Robin.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeuck!" Lissa spat out, in another attempt to rid her mouth of the insect, "...I think I swallowed it" with little success of course, "I'll pass on finding firewood thank" Lissa said before stomping her foot, "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Draxen laughed at that.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving" Robin suggested.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order" Frederick agreed, "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I guess I'll do that…" Lissa groaned out, knowing she'd be little help in the other tasks.

"If you wish, milady" Frederick said, "I shall be doing some gathering, does anyone wish to join?" Draxen raised his hand. "All right then" Frederick continued, "I do believe that leaves milord and Robin to do the hunting"

Frederick and Draxen then went east, in a search for some berries, while Chrom and Robin went west, in search of wild game.

* * *

"So...what are hunting for Chrom?" Robin asked. Chrom grinned, "It's been some time since I've camped out, so I'm searching for some bear" Robin's eyes widened, "Bear?" Chrom nodded, and drew his sword, while Robin pulled out his tome.

* * *

"Tell me Draxen, do you know which berries are edible around here?" Frederick asked, Draxen shrugged, "Eh… somewhat, I haven't been in Ylisse for a while…"

Frederick raised an eyebrow at Draxen's new tone, "Your posture has decreased, and your tone is much more relaxed, why is that?"

"Dunno, I always do this when I'm comfortable around people, I lower my guard a bit, become more easygoing, is that a problem?" Frederick shook his head.

"No, just observing your change in nature brought that question to my mind."

"All right then," Draxen said, and turned towards a bush with multiple colored berries on it "now... I think red berries are edible…"

* * *

"You...Chrom" Robin panted, "Are damn crazy!" he shouted.

"What's that for? We got the bear in the end, didn't we?" Chrom gestured to the sack of bear meat they carved out, before Robin struck it with lightning, setting it aflame.

"Yeah, AFTER you tried to TACKLE IT with YOUR BARE HANDS!" Robin shouted in exasperation. Chrom just laughed.

"Where's your sense of fun, Robin?"

"I know its not near tackling bears, that's for sure." Robin grumbled.

Chrom laughed.

* * *

"You seem to have a knowledge of plant life Draxen," Frederick noted, as Draxen was able to easily discern the difference between edible and non-edible berries. Draxen shrugged, which Frederick noticed he did a lot when he was relaxed.

"I remember reading about plants," Draxen explained, "as well as having to know these kinds of things when I was out in the wild. By the way, find any orange berries yet? I think we should have a variety."

"Like these?" Frederick asked, showing his sack full of orange, blue, red, and violet berries. Draxen was shocked, he's been looking for those berries for half an hour!

"When did you find those?!"

* * *

The five were sitting around a campfire, Frederick had gone back to get firewood once the campsite was ready, meaning food was cleaned and ready to be cooked. The making of the fire was a cinch with Robin's thunder magic and Draxen's ideas on how not to start a forest fire.

"Mmm...It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom stated, as he ate his piece with gusto, Robin glared at him, stopping his eating to speak, "It better be, after all, you tackled the darn bear unarmed!"

"Really? Hah!" Draxen laughed, "So this is bear meat you say? I must hunt for this more often! It's tasty!" Chrom and Robin laughed along with Draxen, as they all found bear meat appetizing.

Chrom noticed Lissa not eating, "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!" Lissa stated, with a slight look of disgust, "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?"

Robin raised his hand, "Kinda hard to spear an animal as we only had swords!"

Draxen chuckled at that as he popped a berry into his mouth.

"Oh come on!" Lissa whined, not in the mood for Robin's wit, and more in the mood for complaining, "Who eats bear?!" her answer to this was the raising of Robin, Chrom, and Draxen's hand going up. Lissa sighed.

"Seriously, you're meddling with the food chain!" she complained. Chrom chuckled a bit, "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat"

"Since when does meat smell like old boots!" Lissa shouted, "Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy" Frederick said sagely.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical, "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating the meat Frederick? You can't just eat berries!"

Frederick looked away, "Me? Oh, well…" the others easily noticed he didn't want to admit he didn't want to eat bear meat, "...I'm not hungry! I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite"

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa said, annoyed. The others just laughed.

* * *

The five were sound asleep around a smoldering campfire, well...Draxen was sleeping in a tree, which confused the others, as he was the first to go to sleep.

Chrom suddenly woke up at a feeling of unease, "...Huh?" he stood up, his armor clanking slightly, which awakened Lissa.

"*Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa asked tiredly, the both became alert as something thumped onto the ground, Chrom quickly drew Falchion.

"Woah, woah!" Draxen whispered loudly, as it was he who made the noise by jumping from the tree, "I heard noises so I came down!"

Chrom sheathed Falchion, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake either of you…"

Draxen raised a hand to stop him, only barely visible by the faint light of the dying campfire, "Something is amiss? Yeah...I feel it too"

Lissa just stared blankly at the two, "Define 'something'"

Draxen shrugged, "Dunno, I'm gonna check around, I think it best if you two stay here so Frederick doesn't kill me for thinking I kidnapped you."

Chrom shook his head, "It's best we go in a pair, I'll explain it to Frederick," Draxen nodded.

"Hey wait!" Lissa cried quietly, "I'm coming with you!" Draxen sighed, already having a feeling that Lissa was stubborn.

Chrom smiled, "Heh, thanks Lissa"

The three walked around the perimeter, checking for any signs of abnormalities, when suddenly, Lissa spoke up, "It sure is dark...and quiet. Where did the birds go?"

Before either men could ponder upon this question, the ground shook violently. Lissa shrieked in fright, calling out her brothers name.

"Gods, what-!" Chrom started.

"What the hell is this madness!" Draxen shouted over the rumbling, "Everyone stay close!"

Trees began cracking and falling. Meteors began to rain down from the sky. Everything began to become caught up in a blaze.

"Lissa run" Chrom ordered. Lissa turned, "Huh?" Chrom pushed her, "I mean it, GO!" Chrom started running behind his sister, Draxen behind them.

"Hey, this way!" Draxen called, as the two were about to turn into a dead of this maze of infernos and broken trees. The three ran down the path, dodging falling branches and burning embers. Finally they saw safety past a cliff. "Get ready to jump!" Draxen shouted back.

The warlock grunted as he jumped, same with the lord, the cleric, however, was still frightened, and shrieked, "Ahhh!"

They were able to rest a minute amongst the chaos as they neared a large boulder and some unfelled trees.

"Chrom, what IS that?!" Lissa shouted pointing to a blue circle in the sky, outlined by giant crystals, behind which was a weird mixture of shapes and symbols. Lissa and Chrom were severely confused now.

"What the-" Draxen began, but began to look closer, and his eyes widened, "No way...how the hell?! That much energy is impossible!"

Chrom was about to ask what Draxen knew, but then five purple figures fell through like sacks of sand. The five figures then stood up, their purple skin covered in scars, and had menacing, glowing red eyes.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back" Chrom warned, Lissa nodded immediately and fell back behind Chrom and Draxen, both drawing Falchion and Blajiar respectively, Draxen had also pulled out a purple tome and held it in his left hand.

"I'll guard Lissa, you take out as many as you can" Chrom ordered, Draxen nodded, and rushed towards the creatures.

"Hyah!" he cried as he slashed through one with a sword, and parried the strike of another's axe, only to be stabbed on the shoulder with his tome by the one he slashed before, he felt the warm feeling of pain and cold dips of blood on his shoulder.

"What the hell!?" Draxen cried, jumping back and chanting a few words, he stretch out his hand with his sword, "Nosferatu!" a blast of purple energy shot from Draxen's clenched fist, striking the sword wielder, making him dissolve. The energy turned green before returning to Draxen, who felt his shoulder heal a bit. He really was glad he had that tome on him, he didn't have great endurance.

Chrom had also discovered the creatures durability after slashing through it, only to just block in time the next strike from it's axe. He knocked it backwards, making it stumble and fall onto its face. Chrom then leapt and stabbed Falchion into its back, making it dissolve into purple dust.

"AHHH!" Chrom heard Lissa shriek.

"Lissa!" Chrom cried in fear, turning to see Lissa pinned against the boulder the three had originally stopped at, by another creature with a sharper axe, Chrom tried to rush forward, Draxen wanted to help… but was kind of busy as the damn bastards just wouldn't die!

Chrom feared he wasn't going to make it in time.

Another figure, clad in blue and a sword by their side, jumped through and rushed towards the purple creature faster than Chrom, managing to block the strike before Lissa was halved. Chrom froze in shock.

Sparks flew off the blue figure's blade as they struggled against the creature's strike. "Help!" they cried, snapping Chrom out of shock, "Right!" and he started running towards the creature.

The creature turned towards Chrom, grunting in confusion, unknowingly easing up on his strike, allowing the blue figure to strike. "Hyah!" the two blue haired figures cried, slicing the creature in two together. The creature sagged before it dissolved into dust. Lissa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding

Draxen ran over to them, panting, "I'm good, but what the hell are these damn hellspawn!?" Chrom, however, had his attention fixed on the new figure, who appeared to be a man.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom commented before asking, "what's your name?"

The man shook his head, and voice came from behind, as well as footsteps and clip-clops. Robin and Frederick had arrived. Chrom turned towards them, and then back, but the man had run off, probably to fight off more of those...things.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick cried worried, "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cried in relief.

Robin noticed the monsters, "By gods, are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that" Chrom told him.

"I don't even think they're from this time," Draxen commented, confusing everyone.

Frederick shook his head, ignoring Draxen's comment, "No one is fatally injured then?"

At the shaking of heads, he sighed in relief, "Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man for saving me!" Lissa piped up, "if it wasn't for him I'd be…" Lissa finally noticed the mysterious man had vanished from sight, "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade" Frederick stated, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy" Draxen shook his head, "They seem to be marginally weaker to magic from what I saw...and felt, my shoulder still stings"

Robin nodded at the information, "All right then, let's begin" the other four nodded, ready to follow Robin's orders, "First, Lissa, heal Draxen, then I want you to stay by the edges of the forest, OK Lissa? If anyone is injured, rush to them safely"

Lissa nodded, and began using her cleric staff to patch up Draxen's shoulder, which everyone now noticed was bleeding.

"Draxen, when she's done, run to the fort over there" Robin pointed to a fort about 30 yards away. "It should be a safeguard against your low durability, when you're there, use your magic to take out any ranged enemy, and if anyone gets too close, cut them down"

Draxen nodded.

"Chrom, I want you in the other fort, you have a high defense from what I've seen, so cut down any enemies that get too close, if possible, keep an eye on Lissa"

Chrom nodded, and ran to the other fort, along with Draxen who had finished being healed, ran to his position, Lissa too went to her spot.

"Frederick, you're with me, we'll be going to find where the leader is and strike him down" Frederick nodded, and they began to move.

Before they could get too far, they heard galloping, the great knight and tactician turned to see a woman in blood red armor riding a horse over, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm Coming!" She shouted, then noticed Frederick, "Sir Frederick, what the hell is going on!" before he could respond the woman cursed, "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left ya."

"It's all right Sully," Frederick assured, "see those monsters?" Sully turned to where Frederick was looking, "Kill them" Sully smiled and turned before shouting, "All right you ash-faced freaks! Which one of wants a taste of my lance huh?!" She reared her horse, "I hear it tastes lik-"

Before Sully could finish her war cry, a man with teal hair ran up to her, "Hold, milady!" Robin and Frederick just wondered what the heck was happening. Sully turned towards the man, "Muh?" the man the started to flirt with her, making Robin and Frederick real confused.

"The hell are you?" Sully asked confused. The man laughed, "Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are-it's only natural" he then began to boast about himself, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! My name, dear la-"

"PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING HERE!" Robin shouted in exasperation. He had no time to deal with this kind of crap!

The nobleman went red in the face and began sputtering.

Sully, on the other hand, turned towards Frederick, "I apologize for that Sir Frederick, what's the order?" Frederick and Robin sighed, before Frederick turned to Robin, waiting for him to give an order.

"Sully, I need you to guard Lissa, she's over there, by the trees" Sully turned to Robin, confused, "When the hell did you become captain?" she asked, Frederick sighed, "Milord has ordered us to follow of Robin's orders"

Sully nodded, "Alright then, I'm off!" She then galloped towards Lissa to guard her.

"Virion," the teal haired man stood straighter, "I assume you're an archer from the quiver and bow?" Virion nodded, "Indeed sir, I am the noble Virion, the greate-" Robin waved him off, "I need you to go help out Draxen over there, he's the one with the grey longcoat in that fort"

Virion nodded and what to help out Draxen.

"Frederick, let's go," Robin said, as the two began charging.

* * *

Robin swung his bronze sword through the chief's torso once more, this time it finally dissolved into dust. Robin rubbed a wound on his chest he got from it, blood seeped into the white shirt he had underneath.

"Is… is that all of them?" Draxen asked, very tired, Lissa was currently healing him, as he was swarmed with the monsters, and he said if Virion hadn't gotten to him when he did, Draxen would be dead. Draxen swore to Robin that his plans saved his life, and for that, he had his undying loyalty.

"That is indeed all of them" Frederick stated, returning with the man from before, "this young man took care of the reinforcements outside the perimeter. The group turned towards the man, who stayed silent.

"Um, I never go to thank you… for before" Lissa started, "So… thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life." Chrom thanked, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The man hesitated, before speaking, "You may call me Marth."

Draxen thought he heard something off about Marth's voice, but merely believed he was so tired from fighting he couldn't hear right.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked for confirmation. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned" Marth then walked off.

"Fuck, tonight was a prelude?" Draxen muttered tiredly, his exhaustion causing his Feroxian vulgarity to spill from his mouth, "Damn, this is going to suck."

Lissa was extremely confused, and kept stuttering over her questions.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin noted.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere" Frederick stated, "I wager we'll hear his name again…But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste"

Chrom nodded, "All right, first thought, could you put Draxen on your mount Frederick?" Chrom asked, "I don't think he'll be able to stand" Draxen tried to protest, but the first step he took he collapsed.

"Fine…" Draxen gave up. Frederick hefted the black haired man onto his mount, got on himself, and the group travelled swiftly back to Ylisstol.


	3. Shepherds

**Here is probably one of the largest changes so far.**

* * *

The group was traveling to Ylisstol, Draxen having gotten just got off Frederick's horse and walking for himself, but certainly in need of rest. Sully was talking with Frederick about what those monsters could be.

Suddenly, "Here we are, Ylisstol!" Chrom announced to the group. Robin stared in amazement at the walls surrounding the capital, they reached as high as a four story building! Draxen was impressed as well, he had never seen such an amazing defense!

"These walls cannot be penetrated easily" Frederick said from atop his armored steed, "and so far I see no damage dealt to them, as such, it appears that the capital has avoided the calamity."

Sully nodded, "Ya, whatever the hell those bastards were, I'm glad the capital didn't see 'em!" Draxen muttered his agreement weakly. Frederick took note of this and turned to Chrom, "Milord, I do not believe Draxen will be able to stand much longer, I will be taking him to the castle's infirmary" Chrom nodded, "I understand, and don't worry about me Frederick, we're in Ylisstol, no one would dare attack me."

Frederick sighed, "As you wish, milord, climb back on Draxen." The warlock nodded weakly and tried to get on, with no success. Sully sighed and clopped over, "You'll thank me for this later," she grabbed the collar of his longcoat and hoisted him onto Frederick's mount quite roughly, indifferent to Draxen's complaints and cursings. The blue knight rode off with the tired worlock.

"Ylisstol is so peaceful…" Robin commented, Lissa nodded, "Yep! That's Ylisstol for you! There's almost no poverty or violence at all here!" Chrom nodded to Lissa's statement, "It's true, it's also where us Shepherds are based," Sully pumped her fist, "Yup! I can't wait to get back to training!" Virion appeared nervous, but nobody knew why.

Robin noticed that some people were looking at him oddly, and mentioned this to Chrom.

"Oh, they often do that to people walking with Lissa and I," the lord explained as Sully chuckled, as she remembered when she first joined the Shepherds, and how everyone looked at her strangely.

"The exalt!" an old man shouted, "The exalt has come to see us!" people came out of their houses and lined the streets, the Shepherds followed their lead and began walking close to the side of the road.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked for confirmation, remembering what Draxen had explained about Ylisstol. Chrom nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you think it wise to let her walk with so few guards? And among commoners as such?"

Virion nodded, "I was thinking something similar, what if some people do not like the exalt? Surely, is it not possible for one to act out and strike her?"

Chrom shook his head, "Emmeryn is quite literally the embodiment of peace, what Ylisse stands for, and with Plegia poking us like a stick to bear-" he looked at Robin who sighed as he remembered what Chrom did while hunting, "-the people need her, as a support, or someone to look up to as she does not want a war." Sully and Lissa nod to this.

"Well Ylisse is very lucky to have her," Robin said, making Virion nod, "Indeed, Lady Emmeryn must be a godsend to the people of the halidom."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa exclaimed.

Robin was busy looking at a vendor and his wares to understand what Lissa meant, "Yes I imagine she would…" he looked up, and realized it, "Wait...what? She's your...wouldn't that mean?" he began piecing things together as Sully looked amused, "Yep, these two are the prince and princess of Ylisse, how did you not know?"

"You said you were 'shepherds'!" Robin defended.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking" Chrom told the bewildered tactician, "We just have a LOT of sheep."

Robin was a bit busy panicking at his actions and words against the prince of Ylisse, "C-Chrom… I mean Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Chrom was chuckling while Sully and Lissa were laughing hard, even Virion looked like he was trying to not laugh.

"Peace Robin, I've never really been on for formalities."

"Are you sure, milord?"

"Robin...I am sure."

"All right then...Chrom." Mentioned man nodded his head in approval. But Robin wasn't out of the water yet.

"What about ME Robin?" the princess questioned, with a slight smile on her face. Robin went back into panic mode, "I-I apologize your Ladyship! I-I mean Lady Lissa!" but his words fell on deaf ears as Lissa cracked up, with Sully right behind her, and Virion laughing as well, unable to hold it in any longer.

"E-easy Robin!" Lissa told him through her laughs, "I-I was o-only kidding!" Robin sighed in exasperation. "So this must be why Frederick is so stern, having to protect the prince and princess all the time"

"Indeed" the great knight stated, appearing before them. He turned to Chrom, "Milord, Lady Emmeryn requests your presence, along with milady and Robin" Chrom nodded, "And Draxen?"

"Already there."

"Thank you Frederick. Sully, introduce Virion to the rest of the Shepherds, please?"

"Got it, Captain Chrom!"

Sully made her way to the barracks, with the 'archest of archers' following behind her. While the others made their way to the palace.

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin walked into the throne room, seeing Lady Emmeryn standing a few feet in front of her throne, Draxen standing silently by the door, and fell into stride with the the other four.

The five came to a stop in front of the exalt.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good Frederick" she greeted warmly. Robin and Draxen unconsciously relaxed a bit, as both were very tense.

"How fared you all?" Emmeryn asked her siblings.

"Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom told her.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch borders, the brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," a woman with white hair and golden pegasus knight armor apologized, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them" Chrom raised a hand.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"Yeah" Lissa stated, "Besides, we had plenty of help!" she told Phila, turning to Draxen and Robin.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

"Indeed, sister" Chrom nodded, and turned to the wielder of Blajiar, "This is Draxen, a warlock, and Vice Commander of Regna Ferox's East Khan Army, he aided us greatly against the brigands, and managed to impress Frederick." Phila raised an eyebrow at this, "He impressed Frederick? He must indeed be a skilled fighter"

Draxen nodded, "I have fought in the military since I was 15, Lady Phila. I'm 19 now"

"Became Vice Commander after four years of service? Impressive."

The violet eyed man nodded in thanks. "It was a long and hard journey, and I still remember the trials I've had to face."

Phila looked at him in interest, "I see, if you are ever interested in joining our own ranks, please inform me."

"I'm afraid Khan Flavia would be very pissed at me if I suddenly left her ranks."

The Flight Captain smirked a that, "Yes… I do believe she would be quite upset."

"Ahem," Chrom cleared his throat, turning to the white-haired man to introduce him, "And this is Robin, he too fought valiantly with us, and gave us a strategy that gave us a sure victory, I have decided to make them both Shepherds."

Emmeryn smiled, "It seem as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin, Draxen," Robin immediately bowed, "N-not at all, milady!" Which caused a light laugh from Emmeryn, Draxen simply bowed, "It was nothing, Lady Emmeryn, I cannot call myself an esteemed figure in the Feroxian Military if I shy away from a battle."

Phila nodded at Draxen's words, and it was clear she was taking a liking to the man already.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak," Frederick suddenly stated, "Robin has claimed to have lost his memories, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy"

"Frederick!" Chrom growled back quietly, annoyed that Frederick would say such a thing.

"Why do you assume Robin is a spy?" Emmeryn asked.

"He could be pulling a ruse of some sorts, for his coat is one of Plegia Dark Mages"

"I see…" Emmeryn said, as Robin looked at his coat, muttering to himself about Plegia and said coat.

"Despite that, you still allowed him into the castle, Chrom," Emmeryn spoke, looking towards her brother, "Does this man have your trust?" Chrom nodded.

"He risked his life for our people, and for that he has my trust and respect."

Emmeryn nodded, "Well then, Robin…"

The tactician tensed up majorly.

"It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have earned mine as well," the exalt smiled. Robin let out a breath, which amused Lissa and Chrom. The tactician bowed, "Milady."

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence as always" Emmeryn compliments, "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace" the great knight turned to the Flight Commander, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we've encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse"

Emmeryn turned to Chrom and spoke, "Chrom, we are about to hold council, I was hoping you could join us." The lord nodded, "Of course"

"I think that's our cue, Robin and Draxen!" Lissa exclaimed suddenly, moving and grabbing them by their wrists, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you" she then dragged the two out, until Emmeryn spoke, "Lissa, could you leave Draxen for a minute? I wish to ask him something, he will join you soon after."

The princess pouted but let him go, and waited for him.

Draxen bowed, "What do you wish to ask me, Your Grace?"

"You are a warlock yes?"

The black haired man nodded.

"Interesting… I've heard of warlock in the Feroxian Military… but never one with violet eyes… is it a lone trait of yours?"

Draxen shook his head at the exalt's question.

"No, milady, the color of my eyes was inherited from my father, and was passed onto me and my sister, whom is also a member of the Feroxian Army."

The exalt smiled gently, "I see, thank you for satisfying my curiosity on the matter."

* * *

Lissa took them to a garrison that currently had three other people in it, a man with little armor on and spiky blonde hair, a women with light brown hair in pink armor, and a noble women with blonde curls holding a parasol.

"Welcome to the Shepherds' Garrison! Make yourself at home!" Lissa announced, before either newcomer could do anything, the noble ran over to Lissa, "Lissa, my treasure!" she exclaimed with worry, "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry to much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa turned contemplative "...Although I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue…"

The man with no armor chose to speak, "Heya, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time without ol' Teach and is trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach; now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Draxen snorted at that, but tried to remain his composure.

Nobody heard him and the man spoke, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!...Wait was that an insult?" Draxen lost it and laughed.

"Oh?" Maribelle spoke, now seeing the two newcomers, along with everyone else. Before Lissa could introduce, the pink armored girl spoke up, "Beg pardon, but...when might we see the captain?"

Maribelle forgot about Robin and Draxen and turned to face Lissa and and the girl, "Poor Sumia. She's been concerned all day, she might have gotten less bruises blindfolded during training"

"Aw...Sumia, that' so sweet! Worrying about my brother like that!" Lissa said, clearly knowing something.

Sumia went red slightly, "Worry? Well, I...He's our captain and our prince-of course I'd worry!"

Draxen nudged Vaike in the ribs, and the loud barbarian turned to him, "Yeah, what is it new guy?" The warlock merely raised an eyebrow at him before turning to point at Sumia.

"Does she know how obvious she is about her liking to Chrom?"

Vaike snorted, "Nope. She has no idea… of of course, the Vaike saw that instantly! You must be pretty good with your eyes if you saw the same thing so fast… maybe you could be my rival!"

Before Draxen could respond Lissa pulled him away, "Hey! Let me introduce you properly before you run off!" Her words floated right over the violet eyed man's sputtering protests at being pulled away. He glared at Robin, who was snickering at him.

Lissa cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Hey everyone! Say hello to Robin and Draxen! Our newest Shepherds! Robin's practically a tactical genius-" said man blushed at this, "and Draxen's an awesome swordsman with dark magic! They're pretty amazing in battle too!"

"Amazing huh? Can they do this?" Vaike challenged, and let out a mighty burp. Robin chuckled, "I have much to learn in the art of belching, Teach."

Draxen stayed quiet, til he suddenly hit himself in the gut, causing him to burp louder, "Sorry 'Teach', you gotta try harder than that if you wanna be manlier than a Feroxian High Military Official!" Vaike laughed, taking a liking to Draxen immediately.

"The Vaike accepts your challenge, Draxen!"

Maribelle, on the other hand, did not like them, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! And you two, Robin and Draxen, don't encourage this baseborn oaf, I expected you to be cut from finer cloth!"

Draxen sighed, "And apparently the cloth you were cut from was done with rusted scissors, because you are way too pompous"

Maribelle gasped, "How dare you! I am a noble woman!"

"Well then this 'noble woman' needs a handkerchief, because you're pretty snotty. Besides, I'm technically a Feroxian Noble!" Draxen scoffed, causing Sumia and Vaike to laugh at his pun and comeback.

Maribelle had no retort, so she held her head high and walked away.

"That was impressive Draxen, I can see why ol' Frederick was impressed! Now I really wanna make you Teach's rival!" Vaike exclaimed loudly.

"What happened here?" Everyone turned to see Chrom coming in.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned!" Sumia exclaimed, lightly running to him, "I was- I mean, we were so-" She tripped.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" he went over to her, and helped her up, both with a visible blush on their faces.

Draxen noticed this and elbowed Robin slightly, "Hey, you see that?" Robin nodded, and the warlock continued, "Wanna help?" His answer was another nod, and both started chuckling quietly to themselves.

"All right, listen, everyone," Chrom announced, and everyone in the garrison turned towards him, "In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox" Everyone nodded, Robin would have asked what Regna Ferox was, but was informed of that by Draxen when he was told he might hail from there.

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary" Chrom explained, "So if any-"

"I volunteer, Big Brother!"

"I'm coming along too! You'll need Teach and his trusty axe on this mission!"\

"I'll got as well." another voice said, which nobody heard but Draxen, making him jump.

"Who said that!" he exclaimed, which confused everyone, "Who said what Draxen?" the captain asked.

"'I'll go as well', who said that?"

"That would be me."

"AH! Who's there!"

A knight materialized in front of Draxen, surprising him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kellam, and I've been standing here this entire time" Kellam spoke quietly.

"How does one...nevermind" Draxen just dismissed the topic, and almost fainted when the knight practically disappeared.

"Anyone else?" Chrom asked, apparently unaware of Kellam, which confused the heck out of Draxen.

"I...I, um…" Sumia spoke quietly, wanting to volunteer, but not good at fighting.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that...I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission just yet"

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn"

"If you think it wise, captain"

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine" Sumia blushed at this.

"Oh, yes!" she realized what she did and blushed harder, along with Chrom, "I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do just that!"

Draxen turned to Robin, both nodded in agreement that they would help the two get together.

* * *

"Wait for me!" a man shouted as the Shepherds left Ylisstol, they turned to see man in green armor galloping towards them.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked.

"Why am I the last to hear about the mission to Regna Ferox?" he sighed.

"Vaike was supposed to tell you!" Lissa stated, turning towards the fighter.

"I was?..."

"You forgot!?"

"The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember, is all…"

Draxen sighed, "Those two are the same thing…"

"Ugh…" Lissa groaned, and began belittling Vaike.

"Captain, Miriel should be on her way as well, she just got back from the library when she told me" Stahl told Chrom.

"Thank you Stahl"

"It's fine" Stahl's stomach chose then to growl, "Oh man...I missed so many muffins, cakes, biscuits…"

Robin pulled something out of his coat, "Here Stahl, it's a spare muffin, I planned on eating it when we get there, but you can have it"

"Really? Thanks!" he took the muffin and ate it quickly.

"Ah...that hit the spot" Stahl sighed in content, then turned towards Robin and Draxen, "I heard from Miriel that there were no recruits...er, Miriel's one of our mages, you'll meet her soon"

* * *

As dusk began to fall, the Shepherds began to set up their camp. Chrom and Draxen were the only two not setting up their tents, and that was because they were a wee bit occupied at the moment…

*CLANG* A black scimitar and silver longsword struck again.

As sparks flew while the two swordsmen pushed for dominance, a mild chat was going on.

"What's been your fiercest battle Draxen?"

"Well-" Draxen pulled back and aimed for Chrom's leg, only for him to dodge, "-possibly the Battle of Hurthogar… bloody bandits overran-" he parried an incoming lunge, "-the blasted village."

"Oh really?" Chrom countered and slashed downwards on Draxen, only to be swiftly sidestepped, "How- engh! -bad was it?" He asked as he narrowly dodged the downward slice of Blajiar.

There swords met with another loud clang, "There was about…" he trailed off thinking as he parried and lunged towards Chrom, and just barely grazing him, "Oh so close!... but it was probably around five thousand bandits… not a fun day let me tell you."

As Chrom made for a spinning strike he copied from a barbarian, he asked Draxen, "How many did you take?"

Draxen grimaced as he blocked the incoming strike, as well as the memory of that horrific battle, "Honestly… maybe about eight hundred alone?" That stopped Chrom in his tracks.

"By Naga… eight hundred- Ack!" that last part was when the warlock lunged towards him and smacked Chrom in the face with the hilt of his scimitar.

"Yeah, about eight hundred…" Draxen sighed, as he sat down on the ground, sweat pouring off him in buckets, "Flavia begged me to do a repeat of whatever the hell I did, but my mind was so clouded in battle-lust, that I completely forgot what I did…"

Chrom nodded as he too, fell to the ground, "I understand what you mean, sometimes I just get caught in the rhythm of battle, and have no idea how I do things sometimes…"

They stopped talking when Sumia came over, holding two canteens.

"Here you go, you two," She spoke cheerfully as she handed one to each of the tired swordsmen.

"Thanks so much Sumia," Chrom exhaled before he gulped his canteen with gusto. Draxen simply nodded his thanks as he sipped his canteen tenderly. When Sumia smiled at the captain, Draxen caught her eye and smirked, causing the clumsy girl to go red.

"W-Well… Sully and I have already put up both of your tents…" Sumia stuttered in embarrassment, "uhh… I gotta go make sure… uh… Virion isn't flirting with Sully again, I don't want to have to nurse Virion again…"

She ran off, much to Chrom's confusion, "What was the sudden hastening for? Does she really not want to fix Virion up again?"

Draxen facepalmed, "By Naga, Chrom… how the hell are you so dense?!" He fell over onto the ground after his outburst, and found Robin sitting nearby on a log, a book in hand and his coat still on, even though it wasn't all that cold out and he was by the fire.

However much he wanted to talk to him about his lost memories, something Draxen knew Robin had been fussing over, the great embrace of sleep hit like Khan Basilio's axe.

Chrom found it amusing when Draxen practically began making z's while laying on the ground.

"Did… he just pass out?"

The Lord turned his attention to the approaching tactician, who was gazing at the Vice Commander with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Chrom shrugged, "I honestly only see that he passed out, or he's just extremely lazy."

"Well… considering he likes to sleep where no one can bother him… I'd lean to him being lazy than exhausted."

"What are you two schmucks lookin' at?" Sully asked as she came over, then saw the slumbering figure of Draxen. "The hell? Did you beat him that good?" Chrom shook his head.

"No, he managed to distract me-"

"Only because you got caught up in his 'manly tales of battle' as you so called it!" Robin teased, making Sully bark out a laugh and Chrom to go red. The knight looked at Draxen after her laughter and made a comment.

"Now that I think about it… didn't he sleep the entire way back to Ylisse?" She asked the two men, who thought about it as she continued, "Because if he was awake, I'm pretty sure you three would have been causing a riot of laughs the whole trip."

Chrom shook his head, "I think he was just exhausted from so much fighting. His wounds were pretty bad after all."

Robin chuckled, "No, I'm pretty sure he was being lazy. His Dark Magic of Nosferatu should have given him plenty of energy to spare along with basic magical healing…" He looked in a random direction, while his teammates looked at him with raised eyebrows, "How did I know that…?"

Sully barked out another laugh, "Who cares how you know something? If you know it, use it!" She turned her attention back to the sleeping Feroxian in front of them, "Now who's going to carry him to his tent… or are we going to leave him here?"

The three looked at each other before reaching a decision.

All the Shepherds slept in a warm tent that night.

Except one.

* * *

A black haired woman with long hair strode across the top of the wall, making sure no bandits made it through to her region.

"Lady Victoria! Another group claiming to be with Prince Chrom has arrived!" a soldier shouted to her. Victoria sighed, seeing the new group of people, she scanned them, looking for one of four things.

One, the real prince Chrom, as she had met him before.

Two, the prince's sister, Lissa, a friend of hers before her family moved to Ferox.

Three, Frederick, the stern guardian of the two former.

And four, her brother, who had disappeared in the night, and hoped he would come home soon.

She glared at the group of bandits from atop the wall. "They're lying. Kill them"

The last thing those bandits saw were the piercing violet eyes of the Feroxian Border Guard Captain.


	4. Warrior Realm

The Shepherds had set up camp a little outside the boundaries of Regna Ferox, so it wasn't all that cold yet, despite it being nearly nighttime. The convoy was set up on the western part of the small camp, which was where a white haired tactician sat.

 _Why is it Draxen's memories are returning...but not my own?_

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?"

Robin turned to see Vaike standing near him, appearing to have been walking towards the convoy, "Not much...just thinking"

"Why you thinkin'? We aren't in battle, so relax!" Vaike told him, Robin sighed.

"There's still the possibility of bandit raids, ambushes-"

"As soon as any bandit meets ol' Teach's trusty axe, they'll be runnin' for the hills!" the fighter laughed, "Well, I'll be gettin' that staff squirt wanted, why couldn't she just get it herself?"

Robin went back to thinking after that, but this time about why the stubborn armor rejector did what Lissa asked, "What made Vaike do that?"

* * *

Chrom sat by the campfire, staring aimlessly at it.

"I wonder if Sumia is alright…" the prince muttered to himself, remembering how Sumia asked to be left along with the pegasus to tend to her, and she still hasn't come back.

"Damn, you have it bad Royal" Draxen commented as he sat down next to the prince.

"Royal?"

"Your new nickname"

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I had that habit with my sister" That got Chrom's attention, "You regain some more of your memories?" The warlock nodded.

"Yeah, the closer we get to Regna Ferox, the faster my memories are returning, in fact, I think I have almost all of them back, anyways, my sister was the only family I had left, my mother died after giving birth to her, and my father died protecting his village"

Chrom put a hand on his shoulder, "Sounds rough" Draxen nodded, "Not really, we became members of the Feroxi army, I can't remember what her position was, but mine was actually Vice-Commander of the Feroxi army"

"Really? That explains your coat" Draxen nodded, the grey longcoat was a symbol of higher ranking in Ferox. Instead of badges, they would have uniforms, the standard soldier had blue leather armor, a captain had a green armored cloak, a general had a red fur coat, and a commander or vice commander would have a grey longcoat.

Draxen's face turned to a smirk, and began poking Chrom lightly in the ribs, "Hey, what-"

"You sooooo like Sumia" Chrom went red in the face, and swiftly waved his hands in a NO fashion. Also wondering why Draxen brought this on so suddenly.

"W-what? N-no I don't! She's merely a valuable friend!"

Draxen laughed, "My friend, denial is pointless, admit, you love her!"

"I do not!"

"Chrom, I just met you, and Sumia as well, but it is so obvious" Chrom huffed at that, "It. Is. Not. True"

"Fine then, but if you think I'm alone in this, you're wrong" Draxen told him, getting up and walking to his own tent.

Chrom looked around, "Gods, who else is with him on that?"

* * *

Dawn rose and awoke a sleeping Robin, who got out of the cot and started taking down his tent. He was finishing putting his things in the convoy when he noticed Frederick, picking something up off the ground.

"Frederick? What are you doing?"

The wary knight stood straight, and turned to look, "Morning, Robin, I am merely moving the pebbles out of the way of milord"

The tactician raised an eyebrow, "Is that really necessary?"

"What if milord were to trip and break his neck?"

"Highly doubtful"

"But possible" Robin sighed at Frederick's over the top actions.

"If Chrom could break his neck because of a simple pebble, he shouldn't be fighting"

"And why is that" Frederick glared.

"Because the battlefield could have millions of pebbles on it, if Chrom can't avoid a pebble, how could he avoid that?"

Frederick hesitated, "You're right"

Robin's eyes widened, did he just prove Frederick wrong?

"I should be clearing the battlefield as well, thank you for the insight, Robin" he thanked as he left Robin by the convoy. Robin just stared after him.

"The heck? He can't seriously be considering that…"

* * *

The Shepherds marched the rest of the way to Regna Ferox. Which was _very_ cold mind you. Chrom was shivering slightly, Sully and Stahl were both having a case of chattering teeth, Vaike was blatantly freezing, and was constantly complaining about it, much to Miriel's annoyance, and Lissa was shaking violently, trying to keep herself warm through motion, to no success.

The only ones not freezing were Draxen, who was used to it being a Feroxi. Robin, due to that very warm coat of his, also seeming to never depart from it, which confused Draxen, as he found out from Vaike that Robin washed his coat in the baths with him. Finally, Frederick wasn't freezing because he cannot show weakness in front of his lord and lady.

"Brrr…" Lissa muttered, before complaining, "F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" The knight chuckled at her attempt to speak.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

They soon came upon a large wall, with an iron bar gate and wall-walk, complete with a parapet. Robin took in the sight.

"Is this the fortress?"

"Nope, this is the main boundary wall or the Longfort…" Draxen told them, "I think she should be on duty today…"

"Who"

"M-"

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"Nevermind…"

The Shepherds looked up to see a knight in full armor.

Chrom stepped up, muttering, "I hate diplomacy…" The cleared his throat and shouted back at the knight.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!"

"Do not lie! Lancers! Be at the ready! Archers! Prepare to fire!"

Frederick tried his hand, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest"

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Frederick sputtered at the knights words.

"B-brigand?! Now see here-"

"You think you are the first imposters? I have the authority to kill such criminals!"

Frederick growled, "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Indeed-and I'm the queen of Valm!" The knight turned, "At-"

"STAND DOWN RAIMI!" Draxen shouted, stepping forward beside Chrom. Draxen's shout startled the knight, who turned and glared, searching for the speaker.

"Who dares order me around?!" she shouted in rage.

"Me, Vice-Commander Draxen!"

"He is dead! He perished two weeks ago after disappearing in the night!"

"Then prove THIS!" he pulled out Blajiar, and pointed it at her.

"Impossible...you cannot be him! And for not only impersonating royalty, but for impersonating one of our own, you shall die! ATTACK!" the lancers through their spears at the Prince and warlock, both being unable to dodge.

A flurry of feathers and neighing, and Draxen and Chrom disappeared.

"What on earth?" Raimi muttered.

"Where the hell did they vanish too?" Sully asked.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Vaike asked, pointing up, the group saw to pegasi, one which seemed familiar, and another with with Feroxi emblems.

* * *

"Sumia?" Chrom asked his savior, the woman with light brown hair turned and smiled.

"Hey, captain" Chrom went slightly red at that. Sumia turned serious, "Hang on, this could get bumpy" she said, turning to face in front of her, and dodging a few arrows.

"Thank you, Sumia"

"It was nothing, captain" she said, turning back to smile at him again. Chrom stared back, losing himself in Sumia's soft brown eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of bows being drawn, "Sumia!" Chrom warned.

"Right!"

* * *

"What the-"

"Next time you go missing, I better not find you about to be impaled" a familiar voice told Draxen threateningly.

"Victoria!?"

"The one and only!" The pegasus knight turned to see her brother, violet met violet, and smirks came to both their faces.

"Raimi needs a little lesson in orders, doesn't she?" Victoria asked, playfully.

"Indeed she does, and the gods tell me we should be her teacher" Draxen replied, a small plan forming in his mind.

"Well, seems we need to get the switch, hmm?"

The siblings laughed as they planned their revenge against Raimi.

* * *

"Robin!"

The white haired tactician looked up to see to Pegasus Knights coming down to him. On his left, landed Sumia with Chrom on her pegasus's back as well. Both seemed a bit flustered about something. _So gonna tell Draxen about this and tease them…_

On the topic of the warlock, he landed on the back of a woman's pegasus, this woman looked like a carbon copy of Draxen, except the long hair, clothes, and _that_.

"Yo, Birdie, sis and I are gonna deal with the top of the wall" Robin blinked at that.

"Birdie?"

"That's his new nickname for you" the sister of Draxen told him.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of people up there…"

"It's fine Robin, Victoria and I are a nearly unstoppable duo!"

"Besides, seems like the majority has come to say 'hello' to you down here"

"Alright then, don't die"

"Bro here's to lazy to die"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Sister and tactician looked at the warlock skeptically, knowing how lazy he can be out of battle, about half of the time he was sleeping, the other half eating or talking.

"...Fine…"

Victoria laughed, and the siblings flew up on Victoria's mount to the top of the wall.

Robin turned back to Sumia and Chrom, "You two, stay together like that, it gave me an idea"

"What's that?" Sumia asked the white haired Shepherd.

"With two people working as one, weaknesses could be covered, like Sumia, your defense isn't very good, but Chrom's is, he can help you with that" Sumia nodded in understanding, and saw the advantages with such a strategy, "and Chrom, you aren't very mobile, but Sumia can fix that" Chrom thought, for a minute.

"Alright, so what shall we do then?"

"Help fend off the Feroxis on the right, order them not to kill"

Chrom nodded and he and Sumia went off to their post.

Robin then began going around, shouting orders and paring people up with one another, pairings he believed would work quite well:

Lissa, who was frail, and Vaike, who was reckless. Vaike protects Lissa, while Lissa heals Vaike from his wounds.

Virion, who was weak against close quarters combat, and Sully, who was not good with ranged enemies. Virion protects Sully from ranged attacks, while Sully protected Virion from close attacks.

Frederick, with low resistance to magic, and Miriel, with low protection against physical attacks. The two even out each other's defenses.

Stahl was currently alone, as was Robin.

"Hey, what about me?"

Robin turned swiftly, but found nobody.

"Can't you see me? I'm right here"

Robin spun and met a large knight. Needless to say, Robin shouted in shock.

"S-sorry, you are?"

"Kellam, I'm a Shepherd too"

"I didn't see you at the garrison"

Kellam dropped his head, "Yeah, nobody did, besides Draxen"

"So _that's_ what he was shouting about"

"Anyways, who am I paired up with?"

"Um...Stahl for now, there's nobody else but me, and nobody really matches my style but Draxen, and he's paired up with his sister"

"I see, well, I'm off to help Stahl!" Kellam said, before turning.

"WHAT THE-?" Robin shouted in shock again.

Because Kellam practically disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"C'mon Raimi! We aren't even trying!" Draxen taunted, as he sidestepped and knocked out another border guard with the pommel of Blajiar, guarding another strike from Raimi.

"Agh!" she cried out, as Victoria nicked her with her spear, which was very ornate. It was white along the shaft, with a violet grip in the center, the tip itself was an ornate arrow of silver, with a point unable to be seen due to its sharpness. That was _her_ spear, Sylvir, the spear of her mother.

"Sorry R! But it's time you obeyed your superiors!" Victoria said as she smacked the knight with butt of Sylvir, also minorly stabbing another Feroxi.

"Hey, Sis, give me a lift!"

"Alrighty then!"

She flew over to Draxen quickly, grabbing his hand and throwing him into the air thanks to her pegasus, Thunderstrike.

Raimi watched in horror as Draxen kicked into her shield, throwing her off-balance, then propelling himself with a blast of wind from his tome, crashing his scimitar right into her shield, slicing it in two.

"Nice one, Dray Dray!"

"Your turn Vivi!"

Raimi was too stunned to block the incoming flying stallion's kick, even more so the Border Guard Captain's strike to her face, rending the knight unconscious.

With the Vice Border Guard Captain down, and the true Border Guard Captain fighting against them, along with the Vice Commander of the East Khan army, the rest of the guard lay down their weapons.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about you and your sister's teamwork" Robin commented, seeing the havoc the two caused.

"Our ranks aren't just titles!"

"That's right!"

Robin noticed that Draxen seemed much happier around his sister. Draxen hugged his sister lightly before Victoria flew off.

"She's going to help us gain an audience with the East-Khan"

Robin nodded.

"Alright then" the tactician smirked, "Did you see what happened with Chrom and Sumia?"

"Hah! They nearly crashed into the Longfort because they were too busy looking into each other's eyes!"

"I wish I could have seen that"

"We are so teasing them about this"

"Indeed we are, Draxen"

* * *

The Shepherds stood in the throne room of one of the Khans'. The throne rooms were located on opposite ends of the large Arena near the center of Regna Ferox's capital.

"M-my apologies, Vice Commander Draxen" Raimi stuttered, bowing to the warlock.

"Be glad my patience has not been tested, Raimi" Draxen glared, causing the female knight to shrink. This caused multiple Shepherds to raise their eyes, while yes, Draxen was formidable in combat, and quite knowledgeable, he was very calm and relaxed.

Virion was the most curious about Draxen's sudden change, and decided to talk to Victoria about it, whom, Virion had to admit, looked very nice-

Virion cut his thoughts off there as he saw Draxen staring daggers into his soul.

"Besides, while I admit I am _highly_ disappointed with your lack of faith in me, _and_ disobedience regarding your orders with the Border Guard Captain" Draxen growled, "The one you should apologize to is Chrom, and perhaps I won't tell the Head-Khan about this"

Raimi nodded quickly, staring at Draxen as if she blinked, she would have her neck snapped. **(SCP anyone?)**.

"I-I am terribly sorry, Prince Chrom" she apologized, still nervous with the warlock, "a thousand apologies could not fix what I did"

"That's enough Raimi" Chrom said, putting a hand up lightly to stop her, "I understand you did what you thought was right, but please be more reasonable next time" truth be told, Chrom was very pissed, and planned to speak about it with the Khan. Raimi nodded, and walked back to her post.

"I suspect the Khan will be arriving shortly" Draxen said briskly, still retaining the dark attitude.

Robin tilted his head, The Khan is away?"

"Out training, I suppose, they prefer battle over politics" Chrom explained, "Or rather, battle IS there politics"

"Indeed, we Feroxi prove ourselves in battle"

"So the this is like a realm of warriors then? Or is there more Draxen?"

"Not really Birdie, besides having honor, the strongest warrior leads"

"So a warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him right now. A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…"

Draxen was trying to stifle a laugh as the Khan was right behind Robin when he said that.

"Am I really like that?...Please go on!"

Robin froze and turned, seeing a women with light chocolate skin and blonde hair, wearing blood red armor, standing by the Pegasus Knight Victoria. Chrom tensed up, as he was mentally agreeing with Robin at first.

"You're the-?! Er, that is to say...the Khan, I presume?"

The Khan nodded, "One of them, yes-the East-Khan. My name is Flavia"

Chrom bowed slightly, much to Victoria's amusement, "Dear prince, there is no need for formality here in Regna Ferox"

Chrom straightened, as Flavia sighed, "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom, you are welcome in Regna Ferox"

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put this misunderstanding behind us" Flavia nodded, and Chrom continued, "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes" Flavia growled, "Those Plegian dogs!" she then explained the evidence of such, involving documents on the captain of a raid's corpse.

"Damn them!" Chrom shouted on instinct, then realized his mistake soon after, "I...forgiv-" Draxen put a hand on his shoulder, stopping the prince.

"Royal, you can speak however the hell you want in Ferox, Like Vivi said, we don't give a damn about formality"

"That's right, prince! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech"

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!"

Victoria stepped in, "On the subject of that, I believe we need a new vice-captain for Border Guard, Raimi has been-" she cracked her knuckles, "-disobeyed once again"

Flavia sighed, "She needs to get that temper under control…" she then turned to Draxen, "It's good to see you again, Commander" Draxen raised an eyebrow, as he was only Vice Commander, "Ah, Old Brunswick decided after you return, you would be the new Commander" Draxen nodded, "Thanks Flavia"

"It's nothing, after all, you helped shape the army much"

"Well, I will be with the Shepherds for a while, if you don't mind"

Flavia shook her head, "You are a man of action, Draxen, sitting around in an office doesn't suit you, Brunswick guessed that this might happen, and will gladly hold the position for you, until you return"

"Thank you, tell that to Brunswick please, Flavia"

"I will, but you better not stay in Ylisse too long!"

"I'll try not to, and I think it be best if we discuss more pressing matters now, we are running low on time"

"Indeed" Flavia turned to the prince, "I know why you came here, Lord Chrom, but I cannot provide you military assistance"

"What?! Why not?" Lissa whined, while Chrom asked her to not be so rude.

"Why though, Flavia? Are you not the Khan?"

"Allow me to clear that up, old friend" Victoria intervened. Now that Lissa had a better look at her, she remembered the little girl she would play with when she snuck out of the castle.

"Wait, is that you Vicky?"

The pegasus knight smiled, "Glad you remembered me Lizzy!" Victoria then noticed the stares of everyone on her, and blushed with embarrassment, and cleared her throat.

*Ahem* "Flavia is the East-Khan, but not the Head-Khan, that would be Basilio, the West-Khan"

"So...how do we go about this then? If you cannot provide us tr-"

Flavia interrupted Chrom, "Prince, I never said I wouldn't help you, the tournament of Khans is coming up, and I am in need of champions, if you catch what I mean"

Chrom smiled, "Then your champions we shall become"

"One thing"

Chrom's smiled weakened slightly, "What is it?"

"Draxen cannot participate, as we do not allow our own to fight for us, unless he truly desires so, and has a good reason to do so"

"Sorry, Royal, what she says is true"

"I understand" Chrom told the East-Khan.

"Alright then, you will need five warriors to help you, the tournament is a series of fights, you will be my main champion, and fight against the oaf's" Flavia explained, "but who will fight the other five battles?"

Chrom looked around, and made his decision, "Robin, will you aid me?"

"Without a doubt" the tactician nodded, he felt like he owed his life to Chrom, after all, his life as he knew it began with Chrom finding Robin in that field.

"Sumia?"

"Anything for you captain!" then she blushed, realizing what she said. Chrom blushed as well, which went unnoticed….by no one.

"Frederick?"

"You need only say the word, milord"

"Sully?"

"Aw, HELL ya!" the red cavalier cheered.

"Chrom, if I were you, I'd choose Kellam" Robin advised.

"Thanks, Robin, wait...is he here?"

"Yes" a soft voice said, startling Chrom and Robin, as the armored knight of unmeant stealth appeared before their very eyes.

"GYAAH! Where were you Kellam?"

"*sigh* I've been next to you this whole time captain, I am still a Shepherd, right?"

"Y-yes, sorry, but do you think you could fight in the tournament?"

"I would be honored, captain, maybe then, I could finally be seen!"

Flaiva nodded at this, "It seems you have your warriors, tomorrow, let the games begin!"

* * *

"Victoria, milady, if you have a moment?"

"Virion, Draxen told me _all_ about you, if you flirt with me, you will gain a very personal connection to Sylvir" Victoria warned, brandishing the spear.

"N-no, milady, I merely wished to ask you a question regarding your brother, the warlock" Virion panicked, knowing that if he wanted to live, he would _not_ try anything with Victoria, because if she didn't have his head, Draxen sure as hell would.

To the archer's relief, Victoria lowered the weapon, "What is it then?"

"Draxen acts very…collected, possibly whimsical most of the time, and many of us assumed that was from his carefree nature, but when scolding Raimi, his demeanor changed, and he mentioned, 'be glad my patience has not been tested'"

Victoria grimaced, "...Draxen is powerful, as I've assume you've seen"

"He is indeed"

"...how many of his tomes have you seen?"

"Only two, a light blue one, his Elwind, and a purple one, his Nosferatu"

"He has two more"

"Pardon me, but, what does this have to do with this?"

"... a Goetia tome-" Virion's eyes widened, not even the most powerful Dark Mage dared to mess with Goetia! "-and...a Disaster Tome" Virion's jaw had nearly fallen to the floor.

"Then, pray, why does he never put them to use? We would be able to fell any enemy in our-"

"He can't use them"

Virion froze, "What? Why does he have them then?"

Victoria sighed, "When my brother is scared, or enraged, to a high point, he can use them, but it nearly kills him to do so"

"I...don't understand, why does he have them though? And how does this relate to my previous question?" Virion was thoroughly confused. **(The Disaster Tome is a tome with Forseti, Valflame, and Mjolnir all in one, but keep in mind, Draxen** _ **can't**_ **use it normally)**

"Draxen only gets to those points, extreme fear or rage, when someone close to him is killed or nearly so, or if he is betrayed, and at that point, he loses control of himself, and uses the tomes, that's why he nearly snapped at Raimi, by attacking you and the Shepherds, he felt betrayed by her"

"I see now, so when he's in danger, he is indifferent, but when a friend is, he is a force stronger than nature?"

"Not just any friend, I mean someone he is _extremely_ close to, so far, I am the only one for that to happen with"

"I see...tell me, what does this disaster tome look like?"

* * *

"Lu- Marth" a girl said. She had red hair and a mask similar in style to her friend.

"What is it, Celica?" the swordsman replied.

"Umm...what if he recognizes this?"

"...I won't deny, Father will recognize Falchion, and if S- _she_ was here, Uncle, would surely notice Blajiar, but you don't have Blajiar, so what would he recognize?"

"...this" and the girl pulled a tome out. It was colored white, with swirls of blue, splotches of red, and streaks of yellow on the cover.

"Is that…"

"Yes…"


End file.
